smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wonder's Unsmurfy Dream (Hero Stories)
"Wonder's Unsmurfy Dream" 'is a mini-story that takes place in the ''HERO: The Guardian Smurf ''story series. The Story It was a pleasant night in the Smurf Village, and in Hero's house, Wonder was tossing and turning in her bed, and having trouble sleeping. She dreamt that Hero was on a night patrol of the village and just as he was about to enter the house, he was attacked by a strange creature that left two small holes in his neck. By the next morning, she noticed that Hero didn't wake-up to go with her to breakfast, "Wake-up, Hero! Time for breakfast." she said, shaking his shoulder. "Just let me rest, this smurf is very tired." Hero said, sounding very weak. "I know you had a late night, but every Smurf must smurf a breakfast." Wonder said. "This smurf is not hungry right now, tell the others this smurf will be ready for lunch." Hero said. Wonder got out of the bed and went behind a divider to change into her dress, when she stepped out, she opened the drapes in order to let light into the room. "SMURF THE DRAPES!" Hero screamed, as he scrambled under the covers. "Hero! What has smurfed into you?" Wonder asked, as she quickly closed the drapes. "Nothing!" Hero said fiercely from beneath the covers. "Hero, let me help you, I'm your wife." Wonder said, as she placed her hand on the covers. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hero shouted fiercely as he emerged from under the covers, looking at her with dead-set eyes. Wonder noticed his skin was now a lighter shade. "Hero, what in the name of smurf happened to you?" Wonder asked, concernedly. "Nothing!" Hero snapped. "Hero, please let me help you!" Wonder said, as she put her hands on his face. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" Hero shouted, before slapping her across the face. Wonder was left completely shocked, she soon began to feel the sting of his slap. She quickly left the house and headed off to breakfast. Later, Hero began to feel hungry, it was a strange feeling that made him crave for a certain type of food. He combined his other Smurf pants together into the form of a jacket and used the table cloth to cover his face. He went out in order to satisfy his hunger. Smurfette noticed him acting rather strange. "Hero, why are you smurfing like this?" she asked. Hero looked at her, licked his lips, and began to get closer and closer to her. "I like this, you'll smurf my hunger just fine." Hero said, menacingly. Smurfette didn't like the way he was speaking to her. "Hero, why are you speaking to me like that?" Smurfette asked, nervously. Hero removed the table cloth, grabbed Smurfette's arms and opened his mouth slightly. Smurfette immediately spotted four rather large sharp teeth. "HELP! HELP!" Smurfette screamed. Papa Smurf and a few Smurfs came over and seen the situation. "HERO!" Papa Smurf shouted. Hero hissed at them and dashed off into the forest. "What's wrong with Hero? Why was he smurfed up like that?" Smurfette asked, while catching her breath. "I don't know, but I'm worried about him. He didn't like the sunlight when I smurfed open our bedroom curtains... and he smurfed me when I smurfed my hands on him. He smurfed rather hostile." Wonder said. "Was there anything else you smurfed?" Papa Smurf asked. "Yes, his skin was lighter than normal, and his eyes looked rather... dead." Wonder said. "Hmm... I've smurfed of this before." Papa Smurf said, while stroking his beard. "I'll need to smurf my books to know what smurfed these symptoms." '... Late that evening, Papa Smurf had called Smurfette, Wonder, Hefty and Dempsey to his lab. "I've found out what has happened to Hero, but... Wonder you might not like it." Papa Smurf said. "Tell me, Papa Smurf!" Wonder said. "I've smurfed over my books and I've found out that Hero has become a Vampire." Papa Smurf said. "A Vampire?" the Smurfs said in unison. "Can we cure him?" Smurfette asked. Papa Smurf sighed, "Sadly there is no cure for Vampirism. So we smurf no choice but to... smurf him!" he said, sadly. "WHAT! No way! I refuse to smurf my husband!" Wonder said. "He isn't the same Smurf you married, Wonder. Infact he isn't even a living Smurf anymore." Papa Smurf said. "What do you mean, not even living?" Hefty asked. "Well, Vampires are not smurfed as amongst the living." Papa Smurf said. "Well... how do we smurf him, Papa Smurf?" Dempsey asked. "One of us has to smurf this stake right into his heart." Papa Smurf said, wielding a stake. "I'll do it!" Wonder said, sounding like she had no choice. "How are we going to smurf him back here, Papa Smurf?" Smurfette asked. "We need a volunteer to smurf as bait." Papa Smurf said. "I'll do that as well!" Wonder said, again sounding like she had no choice. ... Late that night, Wonder stood in the village square all on her own, holding a lantern, as the others hid closeby. "Hero! I'm alone with no Smurf to protect me!" Wonder shouted, hoping to get Hero's attention. She heard the sound of flapping wings, she looked up and seen Hero had now grown at set of vampire wings, he landed close to her and walked towards her rather slowly, he had a menancing smile on his face, and he licked his lips as he approached her. Wonder stood her ground as he approached her, hiding the stake behind her back. "NOW!" Papa Smurf shouted, as both Hefty and Dempsey tackled Hero to the ground. Hefty held down his arms while Dempsey held down his legs. "Now, Wonder!" Hefty shouted. Wonder looked down at Hero struggling to free himself, she felt like she didn't want to do this to the Smurf she gave her heart, soul and maidenhood to, but she had no choice. She placed the wooden stake above Hero's heart. "I'm sorry, Hero! I love you." Wonder said, and as soon she was about to hammer the stake into Hero's chest, she suddenly woke up in a cold sweat. "Hero!" she shouted, causing Hero to wake up. "What's wrong, Wonder?" Hero asked, tiredly. Wonder soon gave him a tight hug, "Oh, Hero! I had the most unsmurfiest of dreams. I dreamt that you smurfed into a vampire and I had to smurf a wooden stake into your heart in order to smurf you." she cried. Hero allowed her to cry on his shoulder. "It's okay, Wonder. That will never happen to this smurf, this smurf promises you that." Hero said, comfortingly. He soon wiped the tears away from Wonder's eyes. "I'll always love you." Hero said. Wonder smiled and they shared a passionate kiss before heading off back to sleep. Trivia *This mini-story was inspired by the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story "Smurphony Of The Night". Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories